


Creep

by nobiru



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobiru/pseuds/nobiru
Summary: 古雷中心。无CP。好短（好短）。记一种匍匐前进的姿势。
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Creep

古雷·佛赛特的一些大学同学曾经问过他这样一个问题，为什么佛赛特你一年四季总是穿着差不多的衣服。年轻的佛赛特先生诚实地回答，因为在他看来一年四季都差不多——没那么冷，也没那么热，一件连帽衫正正好好。这个回答让那些事实上本打算拐弯抹角地嘲讽他的连帽衫品味的同学万分扫兴（他们是名校大学生，太过直接的嘲讽有损他们的矜持）。聪明的佛赛特当然知道诚实是他最大的武器，诚实是无懈可击的，诚实还能为他赢得声誉，没有人会不喜欢这项美德。他总是怜悯那些习惯性对父母撒谎的孩子，谎言对任何人都没有好处，撒谎是一种缺乏效率的行为，而且往往并不能解决问题，更不可能揭示任何对人类有益的真知灼见，没有比撒谎更令人感到既愚蠢又可悲的了。  
因此，如同诚实的佛赛特先生所言，季节的交替变换带来的温度变化对他而言缺乏意义。事实上，“温度”这样东西本身对于佛赛特先生缺乏意义已经很久了。他能够面不改色心不跳地吞下一块冰，或者饮下刚煮沸的热水，也可以身处严酷的沙漠或者极地气候也不抬一下眉毛。只不过，以他现在的身份，也没有什么机会显露出他这一略略异于常人的特质。虽然威胁并没有被完全消除，但也已经很难找到比普罗米波里斯更适合地球人安居乐业的城市了。感知不了温度这种程度的异常实在是一件无伤大雅的事，佛赛特先生从不打算隐瞒，一年四季都穿着同样的制服在普罗米波里斯各种大大小小的公众场合抛头露面。

但诚实地说，对温度的感知异常并不是古雷·佛赛特天生与众不同。小佛赛特曾经特别讨厌夏天，因为夏天实在闷热得难受。母亲给了他一些零花钱，打发他去给自己买一些糖。乖巧的小佛赛特照办了，他把钱揣在短裤的兜里，噔噔噔地跑出家门。没走几步，炽热的阳光就烤得他满头大汗，他有些后悔穿了一双破破烂烂的薄底拖鞋就跑了出来，脚底仿佛都能感受到滚烫的柏油路面散发的热气。所幸杂货铺没有离得那么远，他跑进店里，掏出口袋里的硬币摆在柜台上，有些耳背的店主见到是金发的男孩，便从货架上随随便便地抓了一把糖，让他把这些都塞进他的口袋里去。小佛赛特摆了摆手，我不能拿比我应得还要多的糖，妈妈会责备我的。他本想再加上一句而且我也不喜欢水果硬糖，但最终拗不过老人疼爱孙儿般的热情，在连连说了几声谢谢后如数收下了老人的好意。  
小佛赛特揣着两个鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，告别了店主回到盛夏的骄阳之下往家里的方向走去，却只见街上的行人奔走相告：  
“着火了！”  
“是燃烧者火灾！”  
小佛赛特楞了几秒，然后突然疯狂地向与惊叫的行人们相反的方向跑去。他看到粉色的、绿色的、黄色的妖冶火舌吞没了他同班同学的宅子，他同班同学的祖母的宅子，这些房子都连在一起，他和他的同学们都住在同一个街区。  
小佛赛特像脚下长了钉子那样，怔怔地站在马路的中央，直到一个魁梧的消防队员一把把他抓起来拖走。“不要命了吗！快逃！”消防队员愤愤地吼道，听上去更像是一种咒骂。此时小佛赛特才注意到他的腿上有什么黏黏糊糊的东西淌了下来，他装在短裤口袋里的糖融化了——不管是他喜欢的软糖，还是他不喜欢的硬糖。小佛赛特用手蹭着他脏兮兮黏糊糊的裤子，感到十分地悲伤，妈妈一定会因此而责备他的。  
但小佛赛特从此再也没有挨过佛赛特夫人的骂。  
再后来，等小佛赛特慢慢长大成为了佛赛特先生，有一天，他就突然而然地，感觉不到温度了。  
  
年轻的佛赛特先生在他接受媒体采访时曾经表示，我感觉不到温度，而当我意识到发生了什么的时候，我已经抱着那个孩子从火场里出来了。阅读了采访的市民们高度评价佛赛特先生所表现出的这种谦虚，而佛赛特先生只是又一次地感受到了“诚实”的可怕。“我什么都没做。”他一遍又一遍地重复道。  
他去孤儿院探望加洛·提莫斯，那个被他从火场里抱出来的男孩。男孩见到他时看起来又紧张又兴奋，还带着一丝小心翼翼。  
“院长昨天表扬我了。”他对佛赛特先生说，挺起胸膛试图让自己看起来更高一些。  
“加洛本来就是懂事的乖孩子。”佛赛特先生说。  
“院长奖励了我两颗巧克力糖，我要和古雷一起分享。”  
男孩把右手伸进短裤的口袋，佛赛特先生站在男孩身边，居高临下地看着男孩掏啊掏啊掏了半天，直到男孩抬起头来看着他，用一种像是快哭出来的悲伤的声音说：  
“糖……巧克力糖都融化了。我不是故意………”  
佛赛特先生蹲下来，男孩看起来试图告诉佛赛特先生他没有撒谎，但又本能地想要遮掩脏兮兮黏糊糊的裤子口袋。佛赛特先生轻轻地揉了揉男孩的脑袋，安慰他说：“这种天气下，糖放在口袋里，什么都不做也会融化的。这不是加洛的错。”  
糖在夏天的高温下就是会融化，易燃物在氧气中被点燃就是会燃烧，所以这不是你的错。  
——也不是我的错。  
  
感觉不到温度丝毫不影响佛赛特先生取得成功，但任何一项成功都没有带回佛赛特先生对温度的感知。有时候他会做一些奇怪的梦，梦里他匍匐在一片黏糊糊、湿漉漉的地面上，他不知道为何自己不得不保持这个姿势，但又感到这似乎又是一种他不得不履行的使命。而他有时候也会突然意识到，这应是一片肮脏的泥泞，而他穿着簇新而洁白的制服——他这样做会被妈妈责备的。  
他观察四周，他看到了通红的火焰，还有一张张黑色而狰狞的脸。他推测自己或许身处炼狱。但那又怎样呢，毕竟无论是在梦里还是现实，佛赛特先生都已经感受不到一丝一毫岩浆的温度了。  


END  



End file.
